


Figured It Out, Yet?

by Pink_and_Velvet



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Morning After, Sharing a Bed, Voyeurism, Wandering eyes, Watching Someone Sleep, handjobs, men kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: Brian can’t sleep, but depriving himself of the gloriously nude drummer at his side won’t help.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 20





	Figured It Out, Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve written anything for this fandom!
> 
> Reworked from an old fic of mine, sharing the drummer love. 💖

Stirring, he turned over with a defeated groan. He hadn’t slept much, the familiar worries of recording so and so for so and so track sneaking up on him. Determined not to let his runaway thoughts get the better of him, Brian turned himself back around and caught sight of him: so damn serene. Perfect, resting softly, with his damn mouth shut.

Being careful not to make much noise, Brian scrambled onto all fours before pushing his lean body upwards. With a swift flick of his wrist, he swept away the fallen black curl that dropped into his eyes, now firmly up against the headboard.

Then, realising he had deprived himself of the sight of that beautiful body for too long, he set his sure eyes to land on his face, still serene and submerged in a deep sleep. Together they were painted in the low light as the early morning sun began to creep in through the blinds, casting them both in a low summer yellow glow.

He really was a spectacle, with the bright light to enhance his smile, half smushed into the duvet as the body continued to sleep with ease. Brian couldn’t help himself, he wanted nothing more than to reach out, to tousle those beautiful blonde locks. Or to slap him around the back of the head, he wasn’t sure. He knew he didn’t want to awaken him, disrupt an undoubtedly delightful dream so Brian, oddly content, kept his digits to himself. Pulling the sheets up higher, he rested his palms atop of his chest. Distracted, content on remaining distracted.

Falling back to the sleeping figure beside him, Brian found that his gaze was soft, fond. Roaming as those eyes shifted slightly in their sockets. As those beautiful lips pursed and those cheekbones were highlighted, now lit with the summer sun that was pouring in through the hotel room window. There was less of a shadow and more of a spotlight on him, for Brian, beating down over the body. It went without saying, Brian found the figure beside him to be glimmering, sparkling even brighter amongst the rumpled white sheet.

Brian dared to take another peak, finger tips creeping over to his left, heading straight for the tops of the sheet. Knowing that if he could uncover him slightly, begin to unravel that string, he would be privy to an even more beautiful sight. Closing his eyes, with a sigh, Brian embraced having the perfect visual creep across the forefront of his wandering mind.

He longed for the feel, being driven crazy on the highs of the sensation of the drummer. Of Roger, _all_ of Roger.

“… long you been watchin’ me?”

Roger whom, Brian hadn’t realised, had began to thaw under his very hand.

Brian’s gaze shot back open without knowing it had fallen closed. He really hadn’t wanted to have awoken Roger from his dream state, perhaps the guy had been faking it the whole time. Perhaps the guy wanted Brian embarrassed, flushing with it, so pretended to be sleeping to aggravate him.

“Hey, Brian?” It was muffled slightly.

There was a quick rustle if fabric, Roger was now resting his sleepy face on one hand. Brian’s eyes caught his, blinking rapidly and trying to adjust to the light. With a roll of eyes, a single finger swept itself under Roger’s chin and Brian guided his gaze to meet his own. Brian crept down, catching his soft lips in a kiss full of Roger’s eagerness. Eagerness for... well, Brian was sure he knew what.

Pulling away, Roger pressed their foreheads together. Brian’s eyes had fallen closed again, he was already beginning to feel the warmth within him and the stir of having his drummer so close to him, so perfectly close. It took him a moment to register where that hand had gone, Roger was tugging Brian back down to meet him - forceful and insistent. Shuffling down the bed, a little red in the face, he and Roger were lying side to side again; both resting their cheeks in open palms.

“You didn’t answer,” Roger began, voice soft and slightly teasing. “How long were you watching me?”

“Does it matter?” Brian stated, watching that sly grin caressing the drummer’s face.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

“No, no I couldn’t. I just…” Brian broke off smiling over why he couldn’t just get his words out.

“You wanted to watch _me_ instead, didn’t you?” Roger answered for him. “Cheeky sod.”

John nodded, giggling, having been caught in those particularly gorgeous headlights.

“See anything you like,” there was a pause, a waggle of blonde brows, “speak up.”

Brian conceded his point, with a grin.

He snuggled in, impossibly closer as Roger dropped his hand and Brian crawled up to meet him. He let his head rest atop of the drummer’s strong chest, Brian’s infamous curls painting that pasty skin. His fingertips splayed themselves out, right across Roger’s beating heart, massaging his pec lightly. Roger chuckled softly, Brian took that as a naughty little feeling had crept upon him. Some innuendo of sorts. He snuck a tender hand down Roger’s side, brushing his ribs and the grooves of his stomach.

“Now I’m awake, impatient as ever, what do you want to do?”

Squinting, cocking his head, Brian’s fingers crept lower and lower; resting soundly on Roger’s thigh. Their legs brushed as Brian let his lanky limb trap him there, turning his head so they were now face to face. Shifting again, so his chin was resting in the groove between Roger’s pecs, Brian cocked a brow. Knowing full well that the drummer, however naïve he may be trying to be: knew exactly where this was going.

Another swift movement and Brian’s teasing hands grasped hold of his prize.

“Oh, _I_ see.” Roger half moaned, before biting his lip.

“You see?”

“Forward at,” Roger squinted, rolling over in search of an alarm clock. No such luck. “Whatever the hell time it is, aren’t you?”

Brian began to stroke him lightly, with a newfound sense of control and finesse; as he felt himself begin to stir in response.

“Figured it out, yet?”

Instead, in a single heartbeat, Roger splayed himself out in full, throwing himself atop of Brian to cover him. Now above him, Roger leant down to catch those eager lips in his own, kissing long and deep; before his tongue began to inch forward, catching Brian in the ever growing wild embrace.

“Oh, I’ve _got_ it.” Roger chuckled, a naughty smile firmly in place.

Brian pulled back with a groan, knowing that in this position he could feel everything. He could sense Roger, could revel in the pulsing of him brush up against his abdomen; in anything but just a teasing manner. Knowing that Roger himself was quickly growing impatient, in sheer need, Brian began to move. His hips rocked rhythmically, no longer so shy, brushing up against Roger’s member. 

Brian sighed triumphantly, as Roger met his beat, he ground his hips upwards, to meet Brian’s own.


End file.
